


Get a Little Taste of What We’ve Been Missing

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Somehow also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s mouth is plush and red-bitten, smirking knowingly, and Liam wants, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Little Taste of What We’ve Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 1D kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=2474#t2474), filling my own prompt because I'm a loser. I didn't expect my writing mojo to suddenly reappear, okay? I haven't seen it since 2012!

The thing is – as much as Liam knows they shouldn’t, the wanting doesn’t ever go away. It’s like an itch building under Liam’s skin; a restless, discordant tune he can’t switch off. Their voices are their livelihoods and they have to be so careful, all of them, all of the time. Liam doesn’t want to be careful. He just _wants_.

***

“I know what you want,” Zayn says, voice low and teasing against Liam’s ear. Given he’s got three of Liam’s fingers in his arse and Liam’s mouth sucking a mark against his collarbone, it’s quite impressive that he’s talking coherently at all. Liam pauses and props himself up on one arm on the bed.

“Want to fuck you,” Liam tells him, twisting his fingers in a way that makes Zayn gasp and arch beautifully under him, eyes wild for a few glorious seconds before he settles again.

“Obviously,” Zayn laughs. His voice isn’t quite as steady as it was before. “Not that. I mean like – what you want but you can’t have yet. We’re not _allowed_.”

“Ugh, Zayn. Don’t,” Liam says sliding his fingers out of Zayn, reaching for a condom. Zayn knows him too well, knows exactly how to wind him up. Knows what Liam wants – what they both want – each and every time they have some time off and can relax the rules a little bit.

“Don’t talk about me getting on my knees for you? Don’t talk about you fucking my throat and making me gag on your cock? You’ll have to be more specific –”

“God, _don’t_ ,” Liam breathes with a barely repressed shudder. He reaches down to grasp the base of his dick tightly to stave off his orgasm because Christ, he can’t handle this. Zayn’s mouth is plush and red-bitten, smirking knowingly, and Liam _wants_ , always.

“Thought you liked it,” Zayn says, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “One more week, babe. One more week ‘til we’re done in the studio and then you can hold me down and fuck my mouth ‘til I choke on it.”

Liam closes his eyes with a groan. “Fuck, Zayn, pack it in. I hate you. You’re a cocktease and I never liked you, like, at all.” It only sounds a little bit affectionate. Probably.

“Course not,” Zayn smiles, pulling him down with a hand at the nape of his neck for a kiss. Zayn’s mouth is wet and hot and this isn’t helping to distract Liam in the slightest. He sits back on his heels, rips open the foil packet and rolls the condom on easily. Zayn bites his lip, watching hungrily as Liam gives his cock a couple of slow strokes.

One week, Liam thinks; one stupid, long week. Zayn’s goddamn mouth is a distraction but they _can’t_. Liam considers it for a second, and then gets both hands on Zayn’s waist, manhandling him over onto his stomach; Zayn goes over easily with the tiniest whimper of surprise and then stills, body taut and anticipating.

“Li, fuck me, fuck, Li,” Zayn groans as Liam pushes inside, and Liam digs his fingers into Zayn’s hips and sets about fucking him speechless.

***

They walk out of the recording studio a week later, all five of them exhilarated and relieved to have finished. It’s a job well done, and they’re in need of a rest. Nothing to do, and nowhere to be.

“Tonight?” Zayn murmurs, his shoulder jostling gently against Liam’s, knuckles bumping together as they walk side by side. Liam smiles, and the itch, the energetic buzz under his skin, becomes a slow, shimmering burn.

***

It takes Liam three attempts to correctly insert the key into the front door of his flat. It’s partly because his hands are shaking, just a little bit, and partly because Zayn is pressed up against his back, a hand on Liam’s hip in a way that could look friendly if anyone were to see them but to Liam feels like a tantalising promise.

“Well done,” Zayn teases as they finally stumble inside.

“Shut up,” Liam growls, kicking off his shoes and waiting for Zayn to do the same, before fisting his hands in Zayn’s t-shirt and shoving him up against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of them both. When he kisses Zayn, Zayn opens up for him willingly, yielding to Liam’s mouth and kissing back desperately. Zayn isn’t going anywhere, but Liam holds him in place with his hips regardless, rough and dirty.

“God, Li, wanted this so fucking much, c’mon,” Zayn gasps, pushing at Liam so they can stumble down the hall and into the bedroom. “Standing up?”

“Yeah,” Liam breathes. “Clothes on.”

Zayn nods, and starts pulling off his t-shirt anyway, but as he pulls it over his head and sends his hair into disarray Liam realises he’s wearing a black tank top underneath, close fitting and showing off the tattoos on his arms and chest, the pendants hanging around his beautiful neck.

Liam can’t help but laugh a little bit, incredulous. “God, you’re amazing. You drive me insane, you prick.”

“I know, it’s deliberate,” Zayn shrugs, brushing his lips teasingly against Liam’s and biting gently at his lower lip. He pulls back and Liam cups one side of Zayn’s face, fingers splayed over his cheek, and just _looks_. It’s one of the main reasons why he likes this so much, he thinks. Zayn’s mouth is talented and incredible, utterly amazing, and there’s so much about what they do that turns him on. But this _face_. He likes him best like this, almost but not quite clean-shaven, the faintest hint of stubble shadowing the contours of his face without covering anything. His hair’s soft and tousled, and god he’s just beautiful, and Liam doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve anything so good as this.

He strokes the pad of his thumb over Zayn’s lower lip, pressing just inside to where it turns hidden and slick; Zayn opens up for him, pupils wide and dark, and sucks softly in a way that has white-hot pleasure sparking and twisting inside of Liam’s stomach.

He pulls his thumb out with a wet _pop_ and slides his hand into Zayn’s hair, gripping just this side of rough, just as Zayn likes. Liam’s other hand finds Zayn’s, groping unseen, and he presses the palm of Zayn’s hand against the bulge in his own jeans where he’s hard and hot and so fucking _ready_.

“God Zayn, do it, please, need your mouth,” he babbles, undone by the very idea of it. Zayn leans in for one more kiss, a murmured _fuck, yeah, want it_ vibrating against Liam’s mouth, and then Zayn drops gracefully to his knees and looks up at Liam through the shadow of his gorgeous, perfect lashes, Liam’s fingers still entwined in his hair.

“C’mon, want your cock,” Zayn says, undoing Liam’s jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers, just far enough to expose his cock, already stiff and pulsing, wet pooling at the tip. Zayn encircles it with his fingers, the metal of his rings warmed by his hands, and gives a slow, firm pull. “Fuck, Li, tell me how much you want it.”

Liam’s so turned on he’s gone a bit stupid with it, but yeah, he can do that. He loves how much Zayn gets off on it; the dirty talk. Gets off on it himself, if he’s honest.

“Zayn, your fucking mouth. I need you – want to fuck your throat and make you gag on my cock, yeah? So gorgeous with a cock in your mouth, so perfect, please.”

Zayn places his free hand against Liam’s hip, their little ritual; it’ll stay there throughout, so that Zayn can communicate if it’s too much or he needs to stop when his mouth is otherwise occupied, trusting Liam wholly.

His other hand he uses to position Liam’s cock in front of his mouth, letting the head catch wetly on the plump swell of his lips before allowing it to slide inside. His hand falls to his lap and rests there on his knee, Liam entirely in control now.

Zayn’s mouth is searing, glorious, liquid heat inside and Liam groans as he holds Zayn in place by his hair, giving a first careful, shallow thrust.

“Fuck, Zayn, so fucking perfect,” he gasps and Zayn moans around his cock, the vibrations and sheer shamelessness of it making his cock jerk in response, a wet spurt of precome which Zayn swallows down. Liam pushes in a bit further on his next thrust, and further again after that, testing Zayn’s limits.

When he pushes too far, and Zayn gags around him, he holds him there just like he knows Zayn wants him to and makes him swallow around him, throat tight and perfect. He eases off a couple of inches to let Zayn catch his breath, breathing harshly through his nose, and Zayn’s eyes are a little wet in the corners when he blinks up at Liam.

“God, you’re so beautiful, you’re the best,” Liam tells him, and Zayn positively _glows_ at that. Liam fucks into his mouth again, slowly at first, and then faster. “Taking my cock so well. Look at you, you’re gonna be so wrecked after this, just like you want."

He slides all the way into the back of Zayn’s throat with a bitten-off groan, and this time Zayn can take it more easily, adjusting to it so he doesn’t gag quite so much. It’s good, it’s so _good_ , Liam doesn’t even have words for this, as he fucks his way in and out of Zayn’s willing mouth, Zayn’s chin slick with saliva where there’s too much that he can’t swallow because he’s got Liam’s cock shoved so far down his throat.

He takes it so beautifully, gagging every so often, but Liam gets off on it and Zayn gets off on it and it’s filthy, the wet _gluck gluck gluck_ sound as Liam uses Zayn’s mouth and rides his throat raw.

“So good, your perfect mouth,” Liam pants, stroking over one of Zayn’s flawless cheekbones and admiring the hollow of his cheeks when he sucks, the bulge of his cock inside Zayn’s mouth. Zayn’s fingers dig into Liam’s hip then, not urgent, but an insistent press to get his attention.

“Too much?” Liam says, pulling out. His cock bobs between them, obscene and fat and drooling saliva from Zayn’s wet, wet mouth. It drips onto Zayn’s lap. _God_.

“No,” Zayn rasps, smiling up at him. His chest rises and falls visibly as he takes the opportunity to breathe easily again. “Need to get my cock out before I nut off in my jeans is all, babe,” and he winks at Liam as he fumbles with his fly like he has no idea how stupidly, ridiculously hot he is _all of the fucking time_.

“Fuck, Zayn, you’re killing me. Don’t come yet, yeah? I want to see,” Liam says softly. “I want to watch you come, let me come first and then you, okay?”

Zayn nods, one hand stroking his own erection and the other returning to its usual place on Liam’s hip, fingers curling into a belt loop. He mouths at the head of Liam’s cock, tongue curling around it before letting Liam slide all the way in again – and then Liam just keeps going, one hand braced on the wall behind Zayn and the other on the back of Zayn’s head, pressing in until Zayn’s nose is shoved up against Liam’s stomach, exhaling in hot little puffs against Liam’s heat-flushed skin. Zayn blinks at him, eyes wet and body tense, but his cock is hard in his hand and there’s no indication from Zayn that this is anything other than what he wants from Liam.

“God, you love this,” Liam breathes, finally letting Zayn go, drooling and spluttering for breath, before pushing back in. “Love it, love you – god, Zayn, love you,” and he’s so close now, dicking hard and nasty into Zayn’s mouth and hauling Zayn’s head in by his hair to meet every inward shove of his cock. Zayn’s throat is constricting around him and it’s too much, way too much, and then he’s pushing in all the way, cock wedged right into Zayn’s throat and he’s coming so fucking _hard_ , pulse after pulse, the tension from the months of waiting for this unravelling like string.

“Zayn,” Liam murmurs through the aftershocks. “God, Zayn, I love you.” He pulls out of Zayn’s mouth and Zayn looks wild and desperate and ruined.

“Liam, fuck, you’re amazing,” Zayn gasps, and his voice is so fucking wrecked in the hottest way. Liam kneels down and knocks Zayn’s hand away, taking over and wanking him off with firm, fast strokes.

“God Zayn, look at you,” he tells him. “Come for me, want to see, god, please,” he begs, and Zayn kisses him, sloppy and distracted as he comes over Liam’s hand and his own lap.

They keep on kissing after that, slow and lazy and drugging until the afterglow wears off and they feel sticky and uncomfortable in their clothes.

“Bed?” Liam asks him, getting to his feet unsteadily and stripping off. “Come and lie down for a while?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Zayn responds, wobbling when he stands up. “Ow, my fucking knees.” He pulls off his clothes, scattering them on the floor, Liam watching him intently the whole time.

“And my throat. Fuck, babe, you really went at it hard.” If Liam could get hard again right now, he’s pretty sure he would. Zayn’s got a filthy mouth on him when he’s allowed to use it.

“Got to shut you up somehow,” Liam shrugs, pulling back the duvet for Zayn to climb in.

“Oi, fuck you,” Zayn laughs, wrapping an arm around Liam and pulling his head onto Zayn’s chest for a cuddle.

“You’re okay though?” Liam asks him quietly, because he’s a worrier and it’s _Zayn_ , and –

“Yeah, obviously. More than okay. Thoroughly fucked.”

“Good,” Liam says, pleased, and basks in it.

***

Liam makes Zayn tea with honey and lemon, in the morning, to soothe his throat. Zayn’s smile is warm and slow, and when he speaks his words are rough around the edges, rasping out in a way that has heat pooling low in Liam’s belly. Zayn drinks half of it and then pulls Liam back to bed for a lazy morning fuck and, later, Liam will tip the cold tea down the sink with a grin, remembering.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just tried to onomatopoeically describe the sound of someone's throat being fucked. Also I'm hopeless at writing porn without it being at least a tiny bit fluffy. Oh well...


End file.
